Lullay Moon
by RykaLuka
Summary: Experience of what it was like before Toothless met Hiccup, back with his family, his parents Lightning Storm and Luna Rose, his siblings Moonlight Blaze, Jasper Sky and Luka Star. Join as they venture to discover the secrets of Stellar Flare's scrolls, a scholar Night Fury from their history, a story outside their life of Lullay, the birthplace of all Night Furies.
1. Chapter 1

Lullay Moon

Chapter One: The Forbidden Daybreak

The isle of Lullay, the birthplace of or kind and the sacred home of our legacy. A haven where newborns arrive and the ancient depart our perfect world. Our island is astounding that others cannot venture, even if another soul were to seek a thousand life times. They will never make past our smothering mists and our harsh ocean winds.

Only our kind can enter and depart from Lullay, my father Polaris dedicated his entire life to make this a truth. Polaris, our great Alpha set foot on this mysterious island with his small band of warriors. When my father died, he left his legacy to grow upon generations, and his fellow warriors devoted their loyalty to Polaris. When they raised their families, and died as time told them.

For hundreds of years, our kind have adapted an inner connection with Lullay, even if ones leave for a period of time. They will return to lay their eggs and to die peacefully when the time comes. When a new generation is born, the newborns inherit this special connection and they will know how to travel to Lullay.

When our time arrives, we will return to our beloved haven and we will walk the clouds with our loved ones. However, until that moment, we will live the lives that we were given, and we will celebrate our friends and family.

As for our lost loved ones, shall we meet again.

-Stellar Flare

"Uhh! Toothless, stop reading Father's scrolls!" Luka Star moans annoyingly, Toothless bounces back to reality at the sound of his brother's voice, he was entrapped in amazement with his readings. "It's almost daylight and we have to go to sleep."

Toothless rolls his eyes and he turns his back to his younger brother, Luka Star never did appreciate our father's scrolls of Stellar Flare, or at least not in the way Toothless appreciated them. These very documents belonged to Stellar Flare himself, the son of Polaris, who sacrificed his life to keep all of us safe.

Stellar Flare wasn't just Polaris' son but he was also one of the warriors that stayed to protect the island and carry on the prophecy that Polaris set out. One night when Toothless and his older sister Moonlight Blaze were hatchlings, their father Lightning Storm read them one of Stellar's scrolls and Toothless was instantly fascinated.

Since that moment, Toothless has been reading the scrolls every daybreak before bed, in hope to become as scholar and adventurous as Stellar Flare. It seems that only he out of his three siblings, even care about Stellar's scrolls, the others have other interests in mind.

Both of Toothless' younger brothers Luka Star and Jasper Sky, they are too immature to fully understand the importance of our history, they only care about playing and wrestling at night and sleeping the day away.

Moonlight Blaze, the oldest of the four siblings, she's seemed to outgrow the desire of Stellar's work and she contains her emotions when appropriate and she follows her parents' orders when asked of her. Moonlight upholds her title as older sister, and she's devoted to protecting her younger siblings at the best of her ability.

Toothless believes that out of the four of them, Moonlight is the strongest, he's never seen his sister have any sign of weakness. She seems to handle herself well enough, that one day their parents will let her hunt with them. That's her main goal now, Moonlight desires to prove to her parents that she's capable of surviving during the day.

However, what Moonlight's family doesn't know about, it is her desire to leave home. Within the last two years, she's found herself lost in our ways. Moonlight wants to know that there is more to life than Lullay, the one thing she's known her entire life. Of all those days in the cave, while her parents hunted leaving Moonlight to watch over her brothers. The time meant for sleeping was spent siting at the end of the cave, taking in the sunny days that she'll never get to experience.

Moonlight doesn't pay much mind to Stellar Flare's scrolls, she lost interest in his work after a while. She knows that Toothless prefers those dusty old papers anyway, but the one scroll that she still reads. It is the one that she reads when her brothers are asleep, it's the only one that stands out to her.

For those who choose to leave Lullay, they are the symbols of bravery and they will make my father proud. Although my loyalty to my father remains strong, it is my soul purpose to set an example for my fellow warriors and for the many generations yet to come. This world shifts and changes like the oceans tides and the mountain's air, which each new season there comes anew.

After an expanse of time, Polaris proclaimed that outliers will rise and soon leave the comfort of our sacred home. Like my father, I too understand that even when those who venture to experience the outside world of Lullay; they will one day return with knowledge, wisdom and stories to share.

Polaris honors those who challenge themselves and live up to what our proud species represents; to become dauntless and face the fears that others dare not to attempt. My father knows that we our brave ones return to Lullay, they will be welcomed with open arms and will be praised for their failures and successes.

We both believe that without our moments of failure, we will not grow individually and we will never fully understand humbleness until at first hand.

Take my advice curious ones, don't just stay in one place your whole life. Find the strive to rise from your comfort zones and venture to whatever may be calling out to you. You'll never know what life truly is until to learn branch from away.

To where I stay and to where you may wander, when one has returned home and has rejoiced new experiences, may we rest together in peace.

As for our adventurous ones, shall we meet again.

-Stellar Flare

While her devotion for protecting her brothers is top priority, she just can't help her longing desire to explore the daytime, and to bask in the rays of sun on her scales. Moonlight doesn't mention these ideas to her family, not her parents nor her brothers. If they knew what she was thinking or feeling, they may shun her for such ideas. Moonlight knows deep down that the best course of action, it is to say nothing; for now, at least.


	2. Chapter 2:The Moon Rises

Lullay Moon

Chapter 2: The Moon Rises

Moonlight sits by the cave entrance as she stares out into the day, she's supposed to be sleeping but see seems to be enchanted by the rays of sunlight. Toothless monitors his older sister, he can sense her strong desire for the outside world. She's been a responsible dragon for as long as Toothless has known her, Moonlight tends to put her family's happiness over her own.

Moonlight tries with her best ability to make her family happy and she wants to make them proud, to be the Night Fury her parents always envisioned. She wants to make an example, Toothless believes that she's everything and more. Toothless slowly makes his way over to his sister, he sits beside Moonlight to keep her company.

Moonlight glances at her brother as he offers his toothless smile, he's been doing that since he hatched. At first her parents thought that he didn't have any teeth, but he was just smiling the entire time. Toothless has another name, Stargust but over the years the nickname "Toothless," became permanent and that's what he prefers anyway.

Moonlight rolls her eyes with pleasure as she purrs softly, "Can't sleep either?"

"No, I was busy with my reading and I'm not tired yet," he replies.

"Yeah, well same for me, I just can't get enough of the sunlight."

"Moonlight, why do you like the daytime so much? I mean we're Night Furies, the nighttime is made for us."

Moonlight looks at her brother, she doesn't know why Toothless would ask a question like that. She loves her brother they are both close with one another, Toothless tells her everything and Moonlight tells her brother everything, well mostly everything. Moonlight is hesitating whether to confide to her younger brother, he's usually good about keeping her secrets as she is with his own. It's a precarious situation and it's not that she didn't trust Toothless; it's just…

Toothless waits patiently for his sister's response, Moonlight thinks long and hard about her decision; then she takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you cannot say anything to Mom and Dad."

"Your secret is safe with me, Sis, I promise" Toothless swears.

"I just want to know that our life is more than just Lullay, that's all we Night Furies spend our lives on and nothing else. I can't live my life in the same way, I am curious to what life outside of Lullay has to offer, to venture the world." Moonlight states, "That's the very reason that I can't stand anymore stories of Polaris or Stellar Flare, they were so fixated on Lullay and only that."

Toothless doesn't say anything but rather listens to his sister and what she must say.

"I desire to attempt new challenges, and try new experiences. I'll never be able to find any of that here, there is so much more to life than this. There has to be."

"Moonlight, I realize that you may feel lost, but we're family and Mom, Dad, Luka, Jasper they need you to be here. I need you, you're my older sister, I look up to you for a lot and I couldn't imagine a life without my amazing older sister." Toothless replies encouragingly.

"Toothless, for two years I have thought about this, even Stellar Flare agreed with the idea of exploring the world outside of Lullay. We don't even live there we were just born there, Stellar was meaning for the island itself and the concept of Lullay." Moonlight remarks. "We aren't meant to be in the same place for the rest of our life, we are meant to fulfill our dreams and desires. "

There nothing left to be spoken, the conversation stops at it's appropriate moment, for a few moments the two siblings just sit and enjoy each other's company. Toothless has always respected to his older sister for she has always been there for him. Moonlight helped Toothless learn how to fly with their father, and she taught him how to dive-bomb. Moonlight was always there to support and protect her brother.

The sound of Jasper Sky and Luka Star wrestling each other grabs Moonlight's attention, the two younger brothers are chasing one another around the cave. When they roughly bump into Toothless, he gets angry and joins in on the fighting. Moonlight rolls her eyes for boys will be boys no matter how old they are, and she lets out a loud roar that echoes inside the cave.

The sound attracts her brothers' attention, she scolds her younger brothers Jasper and Luka as they go to separate corners of the cave for a breather. Moonlight then scolds Toothless for encouraging the fighting, Toothless tries to use his toothless smile to sooth his sister but it is no use.

Moonlight looks at her brother with his toothless grin, finally she lightens up and she smacks Toothless with her tail. The older sister turns to her younger brothers to find that they have disappeared. Moonlight grows concerned, she turns to Toothless and demands that he stay there.

Moonlight knows that her brothers are crazy enough to wander out during the day, it looks like Moonlight is going to get her wish after all, she must break her parents' rule to search for her other siblings.

The search for Jasper and Luka has begun, Moonlight carefully thinks of where her brothers could've gone; she uses her echo location to track them. She carefully listens as the roars of two young dragons come into hearing range. Moonlight swiftly flies through the trees towards the direction of the sounds.

"Rawr!" Moonlight hears the distress call of the young dragons, Jasper and Luka are in trouble and Moonlight flies to their rescue.

When Moonlight arrives to her destination she sees a pack of humans surrounding her brothers. The humans are pointing their sharp weapons at them, Jasper Sky and Luka Star look petrified. Moonlight dive-bombs as she fires a plasma blast at the humans, the blast sends them flying a few feet back. Moonlight lands in front of her little brothers as she shields them from the harmful humans.

She readies herself to fight off the vicious predators, one tries to shoot an arrow at Luka Star and Jasper Sky; Moonlight blasts it with her fire. Another attempt to throw a spear but Moonlight knocks him down with a swipe of her tail before he could throw it. Some of the humans try to come at her and her brothers and Moonlight shoots them with plasma blasts that stun them.

Moonlight knows that her shot limit is almost up, she tells her younger brothers to run while she fights them off. Luka Star and Jasper Sky refuse to leave their sister's side.

Suddenly, more humans come to the scene hauling a huge weapon, it was a ballista. One move and the dragons will be dead, Moonlight growls at the aggressive humans as she spreads her wings to shelter her brothers. With one shot left, Moonlight must make sure she uses it wisely. She can't screw this up, her brothers depend on her to keep them safe. It is the responsibility that she pledged her life to, when she became an older sister of three brothers. It was her job to keep them from harm's way, it all depends on this one shot.

"Rawrrrr!" A Night Fury roars from the sky, it is Toothless. All the humans look up at the sky and quickly Moonlight blasts the ballista to splinters. Toothless lands next to his sister as the two fights off the humans, Luka Star and Jasper Sky even pitch in as they fire at the humans too.

A human chuck his spear at Toothless, Moonlight shelters her brother as she takes the spear, it scratches across Moonlight's left arm leaving a mark on it. Toothless and her brothers jump in front of their sister to protect her. Toothless smacks the one who chucked the spear with his tail.

The human runs away as other follow behind him, the leader of the group is left all alone. Growling aggressively Moonlight approaches the leader as she stands on her hind legs and she spreads her wings out. Guarding all three of her brothers.

"Rawwwwwrrrrr!" She roars powerfully which scares the leader sending him running out of their territory.

When the Night Fury siblings returned home, Toothless, Jasper and Luka cuddle up to their sister as they sleep away. Moonlight has them wrapped under her wing as she shelters her brothers as she's supposed to do. Moonlight thinks of what her parents told her, they told her that it was her job to look after her brothers and to protect them. And she did just that.

Moonlight is proud for owning up to her title as an older sister, she turns her head to glance at her brothers cuddled next to her. Moonlight notices Toothless holding a scroll in his arms, she decides to read what this scroll must tell, perhaps for once Stellar Flare has something useful to write on paper.

 _Family, the true bloodline to loyalty and unconditional love. The parents become role models and guides to their offspring, they teach lessons out of their own experiences and they sacrifice to give us the lives they never did pursuit. Siblings and hatchlings grow the strongest friendship in all the known world, a bond that is formed at the very beginning and is cherished for a thousand lifetimes._

 _Each carry a heavy weight of their own levels; however, the oldest sibling is the strongest of all. For he or she must perform high expectations those given by parents and those given for themselves. The oldest must lead by example, to provide the greater influence on the younger ones watching them. The younger ones look up to the oldest for protection, to keep them safe because they believe that you are capable of such great things._

 _They look to us for guidance, for the advice from your own experiences in hopes to be just like us, for we are the oldest we are most dedicated._

 _We would rather face our own demises before our siblings are threatened, and we refuse to leave their side even in times we want to disappear. We know that no matter what we make think or feel inside, our loyalties will forever remain strong to our families._

 _For even when it's time for separation and a time for exploration, no matter where we may venture in this vast world. We must never forget about where we come from, who we are and what we represent as individuals. In time of remembrance, we must face the moments of our past, to cherish the moments of now and the moments yet to come. For we can never predict what tomorrow may deliver, and we can only live for yesterday._

 _For though I encourage for one's adventurous spirit, I implore you to always remember that our family has always been there for us through every challenge that we face. While it's important to focus on our own happiness and desires, there will come a time when we must be there for them as well. Even through distance and time, family is a valuable possession._

 _Treat them as such, because no matter where we'll go or if they stay behind. They are always there. When the sun goes down and the moon rises._

 _As for those who are noble, and loyal to family, shall we meet again._

 _-Stellar Flare._

Moonlight glances at her younger brothers who sleep peacefully, she tells herself that she did a good job and for once in a long time. She lays her head and gets herself some sleep


End file.
